Setengah vampire and
by Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS
Summary: Bagaimana jika ketika melahirkan Reneesme bukan Reneesme saja yang dilahirkan melainkan juga Edward Jacob, ketika dirongtsen ternyata tulang-tulang Bella tidak patah, mengapa demikian? dan ketika dia menyadarinya dia bukan Vampire murni tetapi mengapa dia juga bisa berubah menjadi yang lainnya, seharusnya Vampire tidak bisa berubah bukan/Semi-Canon/Chapter 3 update.
1. Chapter 1

Rasa sakit menghampiri diriku ketika aku akan mengambil barang yang terjatuh sepertinya ada beberapa tulang yang patah.

"Ed panggil Carlise," seru Esme pada Edward yang ku lihat sedang kalut.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, aku dibawa ke ruang yang sama selama berbulan-bulan ini yang aku masuk setiap harinya, mereka semua ternasuk Jacob terlihat panik. Rosallie mengambil morfin dan menyuntikkan kepada kulitku tetapi penolakkan dari kulitku membuat morfin itu sulit menembus kulit ini.

"Jangan Rosie," ucapku panik dan ketakutan.

"Kau harus mengeluarkannya Bells," ujar Rosie berusaha menenangkanku.

Rosie menusukkan dan membelah perutku tetapi tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, semua tulang-tulangku seperti kembali ke dahulu kala, ini cukup mudah.

"Rosie, tenangkan dirimu," kata Edward, Jasper dan Emmet bersamaan dan berusaha menjauhi Rosie dari pisau bedah.

"Hei, cepat bedah aku," teriakku. Edward masuk bersama dengan Emmet, dari wajah mereka yang tidak percaya membuatku tertawa.

"Kau yakin, apakah sakit?" tanya Edward tidak percaya.

"Oh Edward, cepatlah. Aku masih merasa sedikit nyeri tahu," kataku kesal.

Edward kemudian berada disisiku dan kemudian mengeluarkan bayi didalam tubuhku.

"Bella, ini Reneesme dan didalam ada EJ," ujar Edward mengeluarkan Reneesme kemudian mengeluarkan Edward Jacob setelahnya. Edward menjahit perutku dengan sangat hati-hati yang sama sekali tidak ku rasakan.

"Oh, mereka sungguh indah," ucapku tenang memandagi bayi-bayiku sebelum dibawa pergi oleh Esme.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Edward padaku.

"Tidak," jawabku dengan menambahkan sedikit gelengan.

"Ini aneh," kata Carlise memasuki ruangan itu.

"Apa yang aneh Carlise?" tanyaku sedikit heran.

"Tadi tulangmu patah, tetapi kenapa sekarang kau dapat duduk," jawab Carlise.

"Bisa kau Rongtsen lagi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu. Ed bantu dia."

Aku berjalan dengan merangkulkan tanganku ke dekat leher Edward, kami menuju tempat Rongtsen. Edward menidurkanku kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, Carlise merongtsen diriku dan dia cukup kaget dengan yang dia lihat.

"Oh Bella, tidak ada yang patah sama sekali ditubuhmu," mulai Carlise.

"Jadi," ucapku memastikan.

"Apakah Edward telah menggigitmu?" tanya Carlise padaku.

"Tidak," jawabku. "Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Reneesme dan EJ?" sambungku.

"Bisa jadi, tetapi yang ku pastikan sekarang hanya satu," kata Carlise.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau setengah vampire," jawab Carlise membuatku kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ini hanya opiniku saja tetapi mungkinkah anak yang ada dikandunganmu itu memiliki kekuatan penyembuh" jawab Carlise.

"Itu tidak mungkinkan Carlise, tidak ada di arskip yang menyatakan bahwa manusia bisa berubah menjadi setengah Vampire," kataku.

"Akan ku periksa Bella, lebih baik kau istirahat saja," ucap Carlise meninggalkanku diruangan itu untuk membiarkanku tertidur.

Ini tidak mungkin bukan, aku setengah Vampire. Seketika suasana menjadi gelap karena diriku telah tertidur.

...

.

.

.

.

**Title : Setengah Vampire and ...**

**Disclaimer : Twilight belong to Mrs. Meyer**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Warning : Merubah Canon, Typo mungkin, Don't Like Don't Read.**

.

.

.

...

Diriku terbangun ketika cahaya matahari menimpa diriku dan suara berisik yang ku kenal itu sebagai suara Alice dan Rosie, mereka berdua memandangku yang baru saja bangun dan ketika diriku melihat mereka tercengang menatapku.

"Oh Bells, kau bersinar," ucap Alice kaget.

"Ya walaupun sinarmu redup," sambung Rosie.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Ketika kami akan berbicara lagi, Edward masuk dan memberitahukan diriku atau lebih tepatnya menawarkan diriku untuk melihat Reneesme dan EJ yang ku jawab dengan angukkan, tetapi sebelum itu aku pergi ke toilet hanya untuk menggosok gigiku. Aku keluar dari toilet dan yang ku temui hanya Edward di depanku.

"Ed, Rosie dan Alice dimana mereka?" tanyaku.

"Mereka ingin menyingkir dan berada diruangan untuk menjaga Reneesme dan EJ," jawab Edward mendekatiku.

"Ap...," kata-kataku terpotong ketika Edward mencium bibirku atau lebih tepat melumat bibirku.

"Kau harus menahan hausmu," ucap Edward.

"Eh, aku setengah vampire Ed," kataku sedikit heran.

"Kau pasti merasa seperti haus, bukan?"

"Iya, lalu apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Itu berarti kau masih belum mengendalikan dirimu, ayo ikuti aku," jawab Edward mengajakku dan dia berlari dengan cepat.

Aku menyusulnya dan mengejarnya dengan kekuatanku seakan seperti angin yang sangat mengagetkanku tentunya, kami saling mengejar, melewati sungai, air terjun, beberapa yang bisa dibilang bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk berjalan bagi manusia normal, aku berlari dan menubruk Edward yang langsung memelukku.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu," suruh Edward padaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan aku mendengar suara Edward. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Edward, sesuatu yang ku dengar persis seperti suara rusa, aku mengendap-endap ke dekat batu wilayah yang dekat dengan rusa. Wangi ini menggaguku, wangi yang bisa dibilang cukup menggiurkan bagi hidungku.

"Bella, jangan," cegah Edward

Aku tidak mendengarkannya dan berlari dengan memanjat tebing dengan tanganku dan berhenti di dekat tempat yang datar.

"Bella, berhenti," larang Edward. "Maafkan aku, ku pikir tidak ada pendaki yang bisa secepat dia."

Aku memandang ke atas dan ku lihat pendaki tadi dengan cepatnya menjauhi diriku dan membuat diriku mendecih keras. "Ayo pergi dari sini," geramku sedikit menahan rasa ini.

"Bolehkah aku membantumu," tawar Edward. Aku tidak menerima dan meloncat daripada menerima tawarannya dan berlari menuju tempat tadi dan mengendap-endap ketika Edward kembali di sampingku, tetapi ada ketertarikanku kepada suara mengeram kucing besar yang juga akan menerkam rusa itu, ketika kucing besar itu siap menerkam, aku menerkam kucing itu dan menggeram bersamaan dengan geraman kucing besar itu dan kemudian aku mengggit lehernya dan menghisap darahnya.

"Wow Bell, sebagai vampire baru kau cukup hebat," ucap Edward mengagumi diriku ketika kami berjalan kembali menuju rumah. "Kau bisa menekan hasratmu kepada darah manusia." Aku hanya tersenyum dengan ucapan Edward.

Suara derit pintu kemudian diikuti dengan keluarnya Jacob yang menuruni tangga dan berjalan mendekatiku dengan senyumannya.

"Kau masih disini?" tanyaku tersenyum.

"Yeah, senang masih melihatmu hangat," jawab Jacob ramah dan berjalan mendekati kami.

"Hm," aku tersenyum dan sedikit geli dengan jawaban Jacob.

Dia memelukku dan aku memeluk dia erat membuat dia meringis ke sakitan karena pelukanku.

"Owh Sorry Jake, kau tahu bukan kalau aku ini setengah vampire," ucapku meminta maaf panya.

"Yeah, kau setengah vampire," kata Jake ringan.

"Kau mau melihat Reneesme dan EJ," ajak Edward.

"Tentu saja, ayo." Aku memasuki rumah dengan jalan normal seperti manusia pada umumnya bersama dengan Edward karena telah mendahului kami dengan berlari, aku menaiki tangga bersama Edwrd tentunya, berjalan melewati Esme yang memberikan selamat datang di dalam keluarga, melewati Alice yang tersenyum dan berbicara padaku bahwa aku tampak cantik dan kemudian Carlise yang berkata padaku ada yang ingin bertemu denganku dan menyingkir menampakkan Rosie yang sedang menggendong Reneesme dan Jacob menggendong EJ.

Rosie memberikan Reneesme kepadaku untuk menimangnya dan Reneesme tersenyum kepadaku dan tangan mungil itu menyentuhkan diri ke pipiku, kemudian bayangan mengenai bayi ini ada dimataku ketika rahimku di operasi, ketika mereka diangkat dan aku melihat diriku yang mengatakan indah sebelum Reneesme dan EJ dibawa pergi oleh Esme, kemudian tangan mungil itu lepas dari kulitku dan membuatku sedikit melihatkan ekspresi pertanyaan pada wajahku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Dia membuatmu melihat memori pertamanya tentangmu," jawab Edward.

"Luar biasa," ucapku.

"Reneesme sama seperti denganku yang dapat membaca pikiran dan Alice yang dapat melihat masa depan, ini aneh," kata Edward sedikit tertawa.

"Aku tidur berapa hari?" tanyaku pada Carlise.

"Tiga, tetapi dia tumbuh dengan cepat," jawab Carlise.

"Oke, sudah cukup eksperimennya hari ini," kata Jacob berusaha untuk menggendong Reneesme, tangannya telah kosong oleh EJ karena telah berpindah pada Rosie.

"Jacob.. mereka belum selesai," peringat Edward.

"Oke mari kita selesaikan omong kosong ini," ucap Jacob kesal.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanyaku tidak ingin memindahkan Reneesme kepadanya.

"Akan ku jelaskan," kata Jacob. "Eh Bell, baumu sedikit aneh."

"Apa maksudmu Jake?" tanya Edward mewakili diriku.

"Baunya, seperti .. hmfh ... hmfh," endus Jacob kepadaku. "Bau serigala."

"Haah, kau bercanda bukan!" seruku kesal.

"Ini benar Bella, baumu persis seperti kami," kata Jacob.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Carlise.

"Yah, karena kami para serigala bisa merasakan bau," ucap Jacob.

"Oke, anggap aku ada bau serigala tetapi apa yang mau kau jelaskan pada tadi?"

Jacob sedikit menarik nafas. "Katakan panya Jacob," semangat Rosalie yang masih menimang EJ.

"Ini akan menarik," sahut Emmet.

"Maaf Bella," ucap Edward dan mengambil Reneesme dari timanganku.

Jacob tampak menarik nafasnya sebelum dia berbicara padaku. "Ini adalah yang tidak bisa dihindarkan oleh serigala."

"Apa yang tidak bisa dihindarkan oleh serigala?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

Jacob kembali mengatur nafasnya sebelum berbicara padaku lagi. "Ini ku ceritakan karena kau juga memiliki bau kami dan seperti bagian dari kami. Kau tahu kita tidak bisa mengendalikannya, kita tidak bisa menolak apa yang terjadi ini tidak sama dengan yang kau pikirkan, Bella. Aku janji."

"Bawa Reneesme dan EJ keluar," perintahku.

"Owh," keluh Jacob.

"_Don't touch me, Edward_. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," ucapku dingin.

"Oh no," kata Jacob sedikit ketakutan sebelum aku memegang lehernya dan membawanya ke arah tempat yang lebih luas.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan kemudian menjatuhkan Jacob ke atas tanah. "Kau menginprint putrriku?" marahku.

"Oh Bella itu bukan pilihanku," kata Jacob.

"Dia masih bayi," marahku. Entah mengapa diriku melompat dan berubah menjadi serigala yang siap menerkam Jacob.

"Oh Bell, tidak seperti itu, bahkan Edward mengizinkannya jika hal itu terjadi," ucap Jacob sebelum aku menyerangnya dan menerbangkannya. "tapi masih bayi..." suara Edward terdengar di telinga serigalaku.

Geraman hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebelum aku kembali menyerangnya yang kemudian dilindungi oleh Seth dan Leah membuat diriku sedikit marah dan menyudruk Seth yang langsung terbang dan terjatuh di dekat pohon. Melihat itu aku kembali merubah diriku menjadi bentuk manusia ku.

"Oh maafkan aku Seth," ucapku menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Bella," ujar Seth yang telah kembali menjadi manusia bersama dengan Leah.

"Ayo masuk, lukamu cukup para Seth," perintah Carlise.

Kemudian kami masuk bersama dengan Seth yang masih meringis ke sakitan yang dibawa oleh Carlise ke ruangannya dan aku yang hanya diiringi tatapan tidak percaya dari Leah.

"Kau manusia serigala?" tanyanya.

"_I don't no_, mugkin iya," jawabku.

"Dari Siapa?" tanya Leah lagi.

"Mungkin salah satu dari ke dua orang tuaku," jawabku lagi.

Carlise keluar membawa Seth dengan beberapa luka yang sudah diperban olehnya. "Ku pikir, kau bisa bertanya tentang ini kepada mereka" usul Carlise.

"Baiklah Carlise, aku akan mengantar mereka," ucapku undur diri dan menatap mata mereka dan meyuruh mereka untuk mengikutiku begitu juga dengan Jacob yang langsung mengerti dan mengikuti kami. Kami berempat memasuki mobil volvo dan bergerak menuju tempat berkumpul untuk membantu Seth yang akan dibawa oleh Leah menuju rumahnya, aku menghentikan mobil ketika kami sampai didepan ruamah Leah dan dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tatapan mata yang mengatakan bahwa dia bisa sendiri, setelah itu mobil berjalan ke tempat Sam dan berhenti dan berjalan mendekati teman-teman yang tetap saja bertelanjang dada.

"Hai Bella," sapa Quil dan Embry ketika melihatku.

"Oh hai, Quil, Embry," sapaku hangat dan memasuki tempat itu.

"Kau mau roti sayang," tawar Emly.

"Tentu saja," kataku menerima tawarannya dan duduk dengan manis menunggu untuk memakan roti buatan Emly bersama dengan Paul dan lainnya di sana.

"Ku kira kau sudah menjadi vampire, Bell," kata Quil.

"Yah bisa dibilang aku setengah vampire dan setengah manusia serigala," ucapku santai memakan roti yang baru dikasih oleh Emly.

"Maksudmu?" tanya mereka secara bersamaan.

"Kalau mau lebih jelasnya, tanya saja Jacob," jawabku dengan seringaian diwajahku.

"Kenapa mesti aku sih?" gerutu Jacob.

Aku membisikkan kepada telinga Jacob membuat warna pipi Jacob merona. "Karena kau calon menantuku bodoh, atau kau mau tidak ku setujui dengan Reneesme."

"Jadi apa Jacob?" tanya Quil penasaran.

"Baiklah, aku yang pertama kali mencium bau serigala ditubuhnya. Awalnya kupikir karena dia didekatku, tetapi setelah beberapa hari tidak didekatnya dan tadi adalah puncaknya karena dia ..." kata-kata Jacob terputus karena disela oleh pertanyaan dari Quil.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Quil.

"Ini mau ku jawab Quil, karena dia berubah menjadi manusia serigala di depanku dan di depan Seth juga Leah," jawab Jacob melanjuti perkataannya tadi.

"Apakah itu benar?" tanya Sam yang baru saja masuk.

"Iya, aku baru menyadarinya tadi," jawabku. Aku melumatkan roti itu dan kemudian ku makan dengan lahap.

"Jadi yang menurunkan siapa?" tanya Quil.

"Oh Quil, pertanyaanmu itu sama dengan pertanyaan Leah tadi," ucapku bosan.

"Kalau begitu jawab sajalah," kata Quil mengharapkan jawaban.

"Antara ke dua orang tua ku, dan yang ku pilih cuma satu yaitu, Charlie," jawabku.

"Kenapa harus Charlie?" tanya Paul.

"Itu kemungkinan men dan opiniku saja," jawabku menjawab pertanyaan dari Paul.

"Hei aku datang ke sini untuk menanyakan ini tahu, apakah mungkin aku setengah vampire dan setengah serigala," kataku sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin saja, tapi bisakah kau buktikan disini," ucap Sam dan disetujui oleh semua orang kecuali Jacob.

"Baiklah, ditempat lapang saja," kataku menyanggupinya.

Kami kemudian keluar di ikuti oleh banyak orang yang ingin melihat kami, Sam seketika berubah menjadi serigala berwarna bulu hitam begitu juga aku menyusul merubah diriku menjadi serigala berwarna bulu cokelat, semua orang disana terkejut karena in, aku kembali kebentuka asal begitu juga dengan Sam yang sudah berubah.

"Kalau begitu Bella, kau harus ditandai," ucap Paul.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku sedikit tidak rela melihat tanganku di tato.

"Walaupun kau setengah vampire atau bisa dibilang kau itu hanya seperlima vampire tetapi kau itu sepenuhnya serigala, jadi sebagai serigalai yang berada dikawasan Quileutekau tetap memakai tanda ini," jawab Sam panjang lebar

"Baiklah," ucapku menyerah.

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan bersama dengan Jacob dan Sam yang akan mentato lenganku, aku disuruh oleh sam untuk duduk di kursi dari kayu bersama dengan Sam mengeluarkan alat tatonya, alat tato itu cukup aneh tidak seperti alat tato biasanya yang memakai seperti solder tetapi alat itu terbuat dari kayu dan besi yang tajam. Peralatan itu menyentuh kulitku yang sebelumnya telah Sam celupkan di suatu wadah, membentuk sebuah tato yang sama persis dengan tato Sam dan Jacob.

"Merasa sakit," ucap Sam setelah selesai mentato lenganku.

"Tidak," kataku.

"Ayo ini sudah waktunya makan malam," ajak Sam padaku yang ku jawab dengan angukkan.

Sepertinya sudah berabad-abad aku tidak makan membuat perut ini keroncongan ketika mendapati banyaknya makanan yang tersedia pada meja makan yang sedang diserbu oleh gerombolan anak manusia yang akan habis jika saja Emily tidak melihatku dan dia memberikanku makanan sehingga aku dapat meneteskan air liur dibuat olehnya. Aku memakan pemberian dari Emily dengan lahap untuk mengisi perutku yang kosong. Setelah memakan makanan dengan lahap aku bersantai terlebih dahulu sebelum sesuatu terbersit dalam pikiranku.

"Hei Jake, kau mau mengajarkanku mengendarai sepeda motor," ucapku pada Jacob yang ada disebelahku.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Jacob sangsi.

"Yeah, aku yakin," jawabku mantap.

"Kalau begitu besok," kata Jacob.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak mau dikatakan pencuri istri orang bukan ," jawab Jacob ditelingaku.

"Hehehe, kau mau ikut atau tidak," ucapku.

"Aku ke rumah nanti, kali ini aku ingin berkunjung ke tempat Billy," kata Jacob.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti Jake," ujarku sebelum menutup pintu mobil, aku menurunkan kaca mobil dan melambaikan tangan ke arah gerombolan manusia yang duduk bercengkrama. Jake tersenyum padaku sebelum dia berlari dalam bentuk serigala ke rumahnya.

Aku memacukan mobilku melewati pemandangan danau dan rerimbunan pohon sebelum kembali ke rumah keluarga Cullen yang selalu terang benderang, di dalam rumah aku melihat Edward yang sedang melihat Reneesme dan EJ yang tertidur. Aku hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya sebelum memasuki rumah dan berlari seperti vampire memasuki rumah dan berada dibelakang Edward yang ku lihat dia telah menyeringai sebelum membalikkan badannya dan mencium bibirku. Semua keluarga berada diluar mereka tertawa sebelum berjalan ke rumah, tampak Jasper dan Alice sedang berciuman sebelum melanjutkan kembali jalan mereka, Rosalie berjalan dan mengambil Reneesme yang belum tidur dan menimangnya.

"Di mana dia biasa tidur?" tanyaku pada Rosie.

"Dilenganku atau tidak dilengan Edward," jawab Rosie menimang Reneesme.

"Dan EJ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Biasanya dilengan Edward, dia tidak mau dilenganku," jawab Rosie sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Alice memasuki ruangan disusul dengan Jasper dan yang lainnya dibelakangnya. "_Happy Birthday_," ujar Alice tersenyum.

"Tapi aku berhenti menua tiga hari yang lalu," ucapku bingung.

"Tetapi kita tetap merayakannya, ini perintah," kata Alice yang di ikuti senyuman Esme.

Kami berdua mengikuti Alice, mataku ditutup oleh Alice dengan tangannya menghambat penglihatanku, aku hanya bisa mengomel saja didalam hati sebelum kami bertiga berhenti di suatu tempat. Alice perlahan-lahan menyingkirkan tangannya dari mataku, aku membuka mataku ketika melihat rumah yang sangat cantik ditengah hutan.

"Indahnya," ucapku.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Edward.

"Iya," jawabku, kami memasuki diringi dengan senyuman manis dari Alice yang ku ketahui dari pantulan kaca, sebelum Edward membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkanku masuk terlebih dahulu seperti putri raja.

...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Ini my First Fic di fandom Twilight Indonesia jadi maaf saja agak sedikit acak-acakkan. Kalau fic ini lanjut silahkan mereview kotak dibawah ini, jika tidak ya tidak aku lanjutkan ini Fic. Sebenarnya mau bikin Crossver, tetapi masih bingung karena Crossver banyak banget yang ingin ku munculkan disini, tapi kayaknya tidak deh, tapi kalau di Crossver tetap memakai fandom Twilight karena banyak banget yang akan aku Crossverin. Jika ingin ini berlanjut silahkan review, dan yang hanya baca langsung pergi membuat hati ini sakit ;( nagis pundung, Please Reviewnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow," ucap Emmet ketika kami memasuki ruangan itu. "Sudah selesai."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Emmet, "Dimana Reneesme dan Ej?" tanyaku.

"Dia mencurinya dariku," sahut Jacob melihat ke bawah dan aku sedikit melirik ke bawah tampaklah Rosalie yang sedang menggendong Reneesme.

"Apakah kau telah mengizinkannya?" tanya Emmet yang diikuti sedikit senyuman dari Jacob.

"Yah bisa dibilang terpaksa, tapi jangan sekarang Emmet," kataku menatap Emmet.

Carlisle dan Emmet sedikit tertawa mendengarnya dan Jacob membuang muka dan kembali melihat Reneesme. Suara telepon genggam menggema diruangan itu, Carlisle menegang begitu juga dengan Edward ketika dia melihat siapa penelepon di layar telepon genggam tersebut aku berjalan mendekati Carlisle.

"Apakah itu Charlie?" tanyaku.

"Dia menelepon dua hari sekali," ucap Jacob. "Dia dalam kondisi buruk saat ini."

"Bukannya dia juga _werewolf_?" tanyaku pada Jacob.

"Belum tentu, kami belum memeriksanya," jawab Jacob.

"Momma," ucap Ej yang digendong oleh Alice yang baru saja masuk.

"Halo Ej," sapaku pada Ej.

"Aku setengah vampir," kataku kepada Jacob.

"Seperlima," koreksi Jacob.

"Sst," desis Carlisle. Dia mengangkat teleponnya dan berbicara beberapa hal dengan Charlie.

"Baiklah, kau dan Jacob akan pergi menemui Charlie," ucap Carlisle setelah mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan Charlie.

"Eh, aku disini saja, aku belum sarapan Carlisle," kataku menolak.

"Bella," kata Carlisle.

"Oh, ayolah Carlisle. Nanti kalau Jacob sudah memastikannya aku akan menemui Charlie," pintaku.

"Ta.. ta..," gagap Jacob.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Jake, demi Reneesme," ucapku tajam memohon.

Raut wajah Jacob berubah ketika aku menyebutkan Reneesme sebagai rayuannya, gumaman kesal yang kecil terdengar oleh telingaku yang sekarang.

"Atau kau mau aku tidak mengizinkanmu bertemu dengan Reneesme," ancamku.

"Tidak," kata Jacob sedikit ngeri tentang ancamanku itu.

"Bagus, lakukanlah," perintahku.

"Takut mertua Jake," ejek Emmet ketika Jacob keluar dari rumah mengendari Harleynya.

"Kau ini," nyanyi Alice.

"Aku hanya mau makan," ucapku tidak nyambung.

Aku memasuki dapur dan menyiapkan telur yang akan menjadi sarapanku, kepulan asap penggoreng tampak sangat cantik dan beberapa banyak titik minyak yang terciprat keluar hingga mengenai ubin. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan penglihatan vampirku, penciuman serigalaku, dan pendengaran entah yang mana lebih dominan. Suara auman Harimau dan Puma yang entah datang darimana atau mungkin berasal dari tubuhku entah dimana tempatnya berteriak seperti kelaparan. Kotak telur itu masuk ke dalam tempat sampah tetapi aku masih merasa masih kurang dengan dua puluh butir telur, maka dari itu aku menambahkan sepuluh butir lagi.

"Apa kau sanggup memakan sebanyak ini Bells," kata Edward yang baru saja memasuki dapur dengan mengernyit keheranan.

"Entahlah, aku rasa tubuhku membutuhkan banyak protein baru Ed. Aku rasa ini masih belum cukup," ucapku yang seperti bernyanyi mengalun lembut dari mulutku.

"Jangan berlebihan Bells," ujar Edward.

"Kau tahu Ed, beberapa bulan bersama gerombolan serigala aku tahu bahwa ini tidak berlebihan," kataku pada Edward.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Edward heran.

"Aku cukup kasihan dengan Emily, dia harus banyak membeli persedian untuk para saudara," jawabku yang entah mengapa aku menganggap bahwa gerombolan serigala itu sebagai saudara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Edward lagi.

"Hahaha, Ed." Tawaku. "Kau harus menyediakan dua baskom untuk segerombolan serigala itu makanan."

"Lucu sekali Bells," kata Edward tersenyum dengan nyanyiannya.

"Kau mau menelannya Ed," tawarku dengan memasukinya ke mangkuk yang besar.

"Tidak, kau saja, aku ingin mengenang Bella ku yang memiliki nafsu makan yang sedikit," kata Edward jahil.

"Huh, aku tidak akan gendut karena memakan tiga puluh telur Ed. Metabolisme tubuhku akan mengolahnya dengan cepat Ed," kataku pada Edward. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang televisi yang dipenuhi dengan nyanyian dari Alice kepada Ej yang sangat lembut untuk menidurkan Ej atau mungkin memberinya susu formula. Aku duduk di sebelah Alice dan Edward di sebelahku.

"Ini yang kau sebut 'sarapan' Bells," kata Alice memandang jijik padaku atau tepatnya pada sarapanku ini.

"Tidak usah berlebihan Alice, ini wajar bukan karena aku tertidur selama tiga hari kelelahan dan ditambah," ucapku menggantung sambil melihat Edward, entah Edward kini telah dapat mendengar pikiranku tentang apa yang kami lakukan tadi malam.

"Oh Alice, jangan tanya berapa ronde," ucap Edward tajam. Alice terkekeh geli atas tingkah laku dari Edward, yah bisa di katakan bahwa Edward masih belum bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Sebenarnya Bella, kini aku dapat mendengarmu walaupun samar-samar," ucap Edward menjawab pikiranku.

"Kau menyebalkan, kau tahu Edward," kataku kesal mencomot telurku sambil menatap pertandingan _American_ _Football_ di salah satu channel televisi.

"Kau tahu, kau itu tampak manis seperti itu," ujar Edward membelai rambutku.

Ugh, itu sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Aku berharap bisa memegang Ej sekarang jika saja Alice masih dengan semangatnya menggendong putra kecilku.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Setengah Vampire and ...**

**Disclaimer : Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Warning : Merubah Canon, Typo mungkin, Don't Like Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Suara Harley terdengar memasuki pekarangan menandakan Jacob telah datang setelah hampir satu setengah jam dia menjumpai Charlie. Bau serigala seketika menguar ketika Jacob membuka pintu rumah tersebut, bau yang sangat familier.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku semangat.

"Semangat sekali kau Bells, dia tertawa sambil mengejek bahwa aku cucu langsung Ephraim melakukan hal konyol karena mengira bahwa dirinya akan _down_ karena putrinya telah berubah menjadi lintah," jawab Jacob sedikit tersinggung mengingat kejadian bersama Charlie tadi.

"Jadi dia _werewolf_," kataku pada Jacob.

"Bisa dibilang seratus persen Bells," ucap Jacob. "Charlie menyuruhku untuk memberitahukan kepadamu bahwa kau harus mengunjunginya hari ini."

"Eh, dia tidak akan suka mencium bauku Jake."

"Dia memaksaku, kau bisa naik Harley jika kau mau," tawar Jacob.

"Jangan mesum Jake," peringat Edward.

"Oh Ed, aku tidak akan merebut istri orang. Lagi pula ini sebagai hitung-hitung membantu mertua," kata Jacob dengan sebuah suara sindiran yang tidak kentara dari mulutnya.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan memakai Harley, lebih baik memakai mobil 'sesudah'ku," kataku.

"Eh," ucap Jacob heran.

"Mobil yang tertutup di sebelah mobil yang kau pakai ke Seattle itu," ujar Edward.

"Ooh, oke. Bells, kau di suruh Charlie untuk membawa anakmu, entah mana yang akan kau bawa."

"Aku membawa Ej saja, Rose sedang senang dengan 'mainan' barunya," kataku.

"Oke kalau begitu," ucap Jacob sebelum dia kembali berbalik menuju garasi.

"Sampai nanti Ed, tidak lama kok," bisikku tertahan pada Edward.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, tetapi pikiran kotor dari otaknya, meskipun sekarang dia telah mendapatkan imprint tetap saja masih berpikiran kotor tentangmu," ucap Edward balas berbisik tertahan.

"Kau ini, kau sudah ku imprint tahu," kataku menggoda.

"Eh, benarkah," nyanyi Edward.

"Oh, tentu saja Ed. Semua jagat raya ini berpusat padamu dan kau yang menarikku disini," kataku.

"Jadi itu yang namanya imprint?" tanya Edward padaku.

"Tentu saja Ed, kau seharusnya tahu dari pikiran Jacob tadi," jawabku heran.

"Tidak, aku masih terganggu dengan pikirannya," kata Edward kesal.

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu karena kau harus cemburu padanya, aku akan membawa Ej ke rumah Charlie."

"Kau selalu merasa bersalah begitu," gerutu Edward.

"Eh, maaf," ucapku mengaruk kepalaku.

"Untuk apa, aku masih penasaran dengan pikiranmu itu membuatku frustasi tahu," kata Edward kesal.

"Aku malah bersyukur Ed," sindirku.

"Bells cepat, aku ingin membuat suamimu cemburu," kata Jacob yang baru saja datang membuat Edward menggeram kesal.

"Kau ini Jake, jangan begitu Ed ini hanya ke tempat Charlie," ucapku dan mengecup bibir Edward sekejap setelah itu menarik Ej dari tangan Alice.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam," kataku kepada Edward.

"Jangan lama-lama Bells, aku ingin menggendong kembali Ej-ku," teriak Alice seperti lonceng kepadaku.

"Aku ingin menggendong kembali Ej-ku," ulang Jacob ketika aku memasuki mobilku.

"Kau tahu Jake, Ed pasti dapat mendengar pikiranmu itu dan menceritakannya kepada Alice," kataku kepada Jacob.

"Bahkan ke tempat Charlie," ucap Jacob. Dia menyetir keluar dari rerimbunan pepohonan.

"Sepertinya iya Jake, tapi semoga saja dia tidak membacanya, aku tidak mencium baunya di sekitar jalan sini," ucapku kepada Jacob.

"Kau mencium bau lebih tajam dari kami Bella," kata Jacob.

"Tentu saja karena kromosomku dua puluh enam," ucapku asal mengenai kromosom.

"Eh benarkah," seru Jacob kaget.

"Tidak tentu saja aku tidak tahu berapa kromosomku," ujarku cekikikan.

"Dasar kau ini," gerutu Jacob.

"Momma," ucap Ej meminta perhatianku.

"Ada apa Ej?" tanyaku menghadap ke ara putra kecilku yang walaupun telah menjadi hampir mirip dengan bayi berusia sembilan bulan bukan empat hari.

"Kau cemburu Ej?" tanya Jacob menggoda Ej.

Ej hanya menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Jacob.

"Tenang saja saudara ipar, aku tidak akan merebut ibumu kok," goda Jacob lagi yang langsung dibalas dengan pelototan mata Ej seperti mengatakan _jangan menggodaku lagi_.

"Baik saudara ipar," ucap Jacob menggoda lagi dengan kekehannya.

Kami hanya tertawa ketika terbesit sesuatu dipikiranku.

"Jake," mulaiku. "Bagaimana hubungan kawananmu dengan kawanan Sam?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Kami tidak dapat bergabung dengan Sam lagi, tapi aku dapat terkoneksi pada pikiran Sam jika aku mau karena dia adalah Alfa," jawab Jacob sedikit muram.

"Oooh," aku memutuskan untuk tidak membahas mengenai kawanan lagi selama perjalanan.

Orang-orang memandang penuh perhatian terhadap Ferarriku yang mempunyai kaca gelap itu hingga mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah Charlie dan aku keluar dari mobil itu membuat orang-orang agak sedikit kaget karena aku yang muncul beserta bayi di gendonganku dengan seorang pemuda berbaju gelap dengan tinggi badan sekitar dua meter. Aku berjalan mengabaikan rasa terbakar ditenggorokkanku walaupun itu sedikit, aku berusaha untuk tidak mencabik-cabik seseorang di sini. Jacob membukakan pintunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah sedangkan aku dibelakangnya mendekap Ej dipelukkanku menghitung seberapa cepatnya detak jantung kami berdua. Seorang pria berusia tujuh belas tahun menghampiri kami, Jacob terlihat bingung begitu juga aku dengan Ej yang juga bingung. Pria itu memiliki rambut ikal dengan warna yang sama persis dengan rambutku dan Charlie, di wajah pria muda itu tidak ada apapun yang aneh dan tidak ada semburat merah karena memasuki rumah orang seenaknya.

"Hai Bells, maaf membuatmu menemuiku disini," mulai orang itu dengan suara berat persis Charlie walaupun suaranya lebih riang dan ringan dari pada Charlie.

"Kau bingung, aku Charlie ayahmu," ucap pria itu lagi kepadaku.

"Eh," ucapku dan Jacob kaget. "Benarkaha kau Dad/Charlie."

"Tentu saja aku Charlie, memang inilah aku," kata pria muda dengan tinggi melebihi Charlie ku rasa karena tingginya sama dengan Jacob.

"Tapi, Charlie lebih sedikit pendek dari Jacob," ujarku untuk mengatasi ke kagetanku.

"Kau menghinaku nak, kau sendiri lebih tinggi daripada Leah," ucap pria itu.

"Kalau memang kau Charlie, kenapa wajahmu seperti orang berusia tujuh belas tahun?" tanyaku.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku bisa merubah bentuk wajahku Bells, aku _shape-shifter_ tahu," ucap pria itu dengan suara berat Charlie.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jacob mewakiliku.

"_Shape-shifter_?" tanya Charlie. "Karena ayah dan ibuku mewariskannya kepadaku," ucap Charlie.

"Bukan, merubah bentuk wajahmu?" tanya Jacob lagi. "Dan apa itu _Shape-shifter?_"

"Oh, aku telah terkontaminasi darah lintah ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun seribu sembilan ratusan, tetapi racun lintah itu sudah terhisap oleh Ephraim walaupun masih sisa setetes yang telah ditutup tetapi kembali bergerak ketika Edward datang ke rumah ini setiap malam sebelum kalian menikah," helanya membuatku malu. "Ini adalah salah satu bakatku sebagai _Shape-shifter_ yang mempunyai dua bentuk begitu juga dengan ibumu Renee, kami adalah mahluk _immortal _dan kau juga mahluk _immortal_ tanpa menjadi vampir Bells," ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu berapa umurmu?" tanyaku.

"Seratus delapan," jawab Charlie singkat.

Itu sangat membuatku terkejut mendengarnya begitu juga dengan Jacob. "Dan Renee?" tanyaku lagi.

"Seratus lima tahun, dia terlahir dua tahun setelahku lahir dan masuk ke kelompok Ephraim tiga tahun setelah ku. Kami tidak menyadari bahwa kami _immortal_ hingga kami jauh dari kelompok dan berubah menjadi hewan yang berbeda dan kemudian berpencar untuk mengelilingi dunia, dia telah mendapat imprintnya di Spanyol, namun sayang imprint serigalanya mati terkena peluru disaat perang dunia ke dua, sedangkan anaknya mati karena tidak dapat menahan amarahnya yang akhirnya membuat dia terkena bom atom di Hiroshima ketika anaknya kabur dari dia, anakku dari imprintku juga demikian dia mati bersama imprintku dan menyisakan seorang anakku lagi yang berubah karena marah dan menerkam seorang kulit putih membuat kulit putih itu mati, dia sekarang menjadi beta-ku di sumatera, dia juga _immortal_," ucap Charlie menjelaskan.

"Imprint kalian, jadi kalian juga saling imprint?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tapi kami saling mencintai sampai imprintnya datang ketika dia ke Florida, di sanalah aku mengerti bahwa dia telah mengimprint Phil, saat ini dia sedang mengandung adikmu. Apa kau tidak melihat kegilaan yang berlebihan dimatanya?" tanya Charlie yang langsung membuatku lemas.

"Yeah aku melihatnya," jawabku lemas.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berubah bentuk menjadi serigala saja?" tanya Jacob.

"Karena jika aku menjadi serigala berarti tampuk Alfa menjadi kepadaku, aku tidak menyukai itu," jawab Charlie.

"Momma," ucap Ej gelisah dipelukanku.

"Oh, maaf Ej, aku tidak mengenalkanmu pada kakekmu," kataku meminta maaf.

"Charlie, ku kira kau mau bertemu dengan salah satu cucumu, aku membawa Ej ke sini," ucapku kepada Charlie.

"Walaupun begitu Bells, jangan panggil aku dengan Charlie saja aku mau kau panggil seperti biasanya saja," gerutu Charlie yang dengan sekejap wajahnya kembali menjadi yang ku ingat terakhir kalinya. "Halo Boyman, siapa namamu?" sapanya pada Ej.

"Halo Grandpa, namaku Edward Jacob, Grandpa bisa memanggilku dengan Ej," sapa Ej dengan suara meleking membuatku kaget.

Charlie terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau sangat mirip denganku dan ibumu, ayo kita pergi menemui saudarimu," ajak Charlie menggendong Ej.

"Bells, kau cantik dan mengerikan dengan mata merahmu itu," ujar Charlie kepadaku sebelum kami beranjak pergi ke rumah Carlisle.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kau kan sudah terkontaminasi racun dari Edward," jawab Charlie.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bella, walaupun dia berhati-hati ketika kalian berbulan madu satu bulan yang lalu, ada beberapa celah ketika dia emosi membuat racunnya berada di sekitar kulitmu dan bibirmu, racun itu akan terserap walaupun tidak akan terasa terbakar tetapi karena kau mengandung dua anak vampir dalam tubuhmu selama satu bulan ini, racun itu semakin banyak keluar ketika putramu Ej keluar dari tubuhmu membuat racun itu menyebar walaupun tidak terasa sakit," jelas Charlie.

"Anakmu itu mempunyai bakat yang sangat bagus tidak ada yang sama persis bakatnya bahkan aku," sambung Charlie lagi.

"Apa bakatmu?" tanyaku. "Dan apa bakat Ej?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan juga aku tidak tahu bakatnya Ej," jawabnya lagi.

"Oh ya sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, ayo kita berangkat," ajakku.

"Tapi sebelum itu," kata Charlie. "Bisakah kau ubah dulu penampilanmu itu, itu membuatku takut tahu," gerutu Charlie.

"Yah tentu saja, tapi bagaimana cara merubahnya?" tanyaku pada Charlie.

"Berkonsentrasi tentang wujud serigalamu atau dengan penampilan matamu yang lama," jawab Charlie tenang.

"Eh."

"Oh maaf belum ku jelaskan yah," ucap Charlie menggaruk rambutnya.

"Baiklah akan ku praktekan," kata Charlie sebelum dia berubah kembali dengan wajah tujuh belas tahunnya. "Intinya kau hanya membayangkan wajamu yang lebih muda atau matamu berwarna cokelat, karena itu akan menjadikan dirimu dalam bentuk yang berbeda."

Aku membayangkan mataku dulu yang berwarna cokelat, perlahan-lahan mataku mulai berkedut dan setelah kedutan itu tidak terasa aku membuka mataku, tidak ada yang aneh selain raut muka terkejut pada wajah Jacob dan wajah Charlie yang tenang dan berseri-seri begitu juga dengan Ej yang menatapku tersenyum dengan binar ke dewasaannya serta seringaiannya yang beracun. Aku berlari menuju cermin dan memandang ke dalam cermin itu dengan terkejut, dicermin itu seorang wanita yang memiliki tinggi badan sereatus delan puluhan senti meter yang memiliki mata cokelat, kulit yang halus, dan wajah tanpa emosi serta sedikit air mata di dekat pelupuk matanya. Sunguh sangat anggun wanita tersebut.

"Nah ayo pergi, aku tidak ingin suamimu itu datang ke rumahku dengan wajah putus asa seperti itu," ucap Charlie mengagetkanku yang masih menatap cermin.

"Ayo grandpa," kata Ej semangat.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**...**

**A/N: Bagaimana nih bagus gak yah, Thanks yang udah ngereview fic ini. Maaf banget yah atas keterlambatan apdet Ficnya.  
**

**...**

**Balasan Review :**

**Rhie: Hai, thanks telah mereview ficku, ini telah dilanjutkan kok.**

**Bella Swan: Iya akan saya perbaiki.**

**NaruHina: udah apdet nih.**

**Nabilaesa44: sudah saya lanjutkan nih.**

**Nandya: ini udah lanjut, wih, akan saya lihat dulu chapternya.**

**Ksatriabawangmerah: terima kasih atas reviewnya ya, bisa jadi Ej punya kekuatan penyembuhnya.**


	3. Perkenalan Charlie

EJ menggeliat penuh semangat dalam pelukan Charlie, wajahnya berseri-seri dan sungguh menawan.

"Lalu bagaimana panasku tidak berubah dan baumu juga tidak berubah sama menggiurkannya dengan bentuk vampir ini?" tanyaku pada Charlie yang berada di samping Jacob yang kini sedang mengemudikan mobil karena tidak mau aku yang mengemudikan.

"Hm, sudahkah ku bilang bahwa aku memiliki dua bentuk perubahan, satu bentuk serigala dan satu lagi bentuk harimau, harimau memiliki panas dan aroma yang menggiurkan sama persis dengan manusia dan para _shape-sifter_ yang berbentuk harimau tidak akan dapat di bedakan dengan manusia kebanyakan berbeda dengan pada bentuk serigala yang memiliki panas tubuh yang tidak sama," jawab Charlie.

Betul sekali, jika mengingat perburuanku dengan Edward tiga hari yang lalu memang sejenis macan itu sama menggiurkan walaupun tidak mengurangi rasa hausmu.

"Kalau begitu kau terletak pada galur mana Charlie? Aku yakin galur seperti kami tidak mungkin memiliki anti racun vampir." Jacob mengeluarkan suaranya yang sungguh berat.

"Yap, aku dan Renee berbeda galurnya dari Ephraim."

"Jadi kau bukan termasuk pada galur utama?" tanya Jacob.

"Kau salah Jake, kami termasuk galur utama namun berbeda leluhurnya saja," jawab Charlie memutar bola matanya.

"Eh?"

"Tidak usah terkejut," ucap Charlie.

Kami terdiam dan aku membayangi Reneesme selama perjalanan ke rumah Cullen.

"Jake, jangan membayangi saudaraku seperti itu," ucap EJ membuatku sedikit terkejut dan bangun dari lamunanku.

Jacob menatap EJ tidak percaya.

"Setelah ayahmu, ku kira kau itu menyenangkan tapi kau sama saja dengan Edward," gerutu Jacob.

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum dengan itu.

"Jangan tersenyum Bells," ucap Jacob ketika melihat ke belakang.

"Oh ayolah Jake. Kau bisa mempunyai anak buah yang bagus dikawananmu," aku masih saja tersenyum dan bersumpah akan terkekeh karena itu.

"Mom, aku bersumpah tidak akan masuk kawanan dia," tangan mungil EJ menunjuk ke Jacob yang tengah mengemudi.

Dan tatapan mata Jacob menyiratkan _'aku juga tidak ingin kau dikawananku'_. Aku hanya bisa mengikik pelan karena ke dua orang itu.

Ke dua orang itu saling tatapan membunuh.

"Hei, kalian bisa tenang, aku sedikit risih dengan tatapan mata kalian itu," relaiku.

"Ayolah Jake, masa kau ingin melawan anak kecil," ucap Charlie.

Dan tawa memenuhi mobil tersebut.

"Ku harap mereka senang," raut muka Charlie khawatir ketika mobil kami memasuki jalan ke rumah keluarga Cullen.

"Tenang saja Charlie," Jacob berusaha menenangkan Charlie.

"Iya Grandpa, mereka baik kok," ucap EJ menenangkan Charlie.

...

**Title: Setengah Vampire**

**Rate: T+ (Sesekali bisa menjadi M)**

**Genre: Romance/Family(bisa menjadi action)**

**Pair: All pairing to The Twilight Saga**

**Dislaimer: Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer **

**STANDARD WARNING**

**Don't Like Don't Reading**

...

**Perkenalan Charlie**

...

Aku keluar bersama dengan EJ digendonganku dan menunggu Charlie didepan pintu. Dia bersama dengan Jacob sedikit canggung karena mereka serigala.

"Kau salah Ed," suara yang ku kenal sebagai Jasper kelihatan kesal.

"Tenang Jazz, Charlie telah datang," Edward menenangkan Jasper.

EJ menggeliat namun kembali tenang.

"Ada apa EJ?" tanyaku membelai EJ.

"Paman Jazz, dia khawatir jika mom membunuh grandpa," bisik EJ.

Aku tersenyum dan kami memasuki rumah dengan Jacob yang semangat berjalan mendahuluiku yang ku tahu pasti bersemangat menjumpai Reneesme.

"Dasar semangat," gerutu EJ.

Dan yang ku lihat Jasper sedang kalut dengan muka batunya yang tenang.

"Tenang paman Jazz, aku tahu kau sedang khawatir," ujar EJ ketika melihat Jasper.

"Oh dad, kau bisa menjaga pikiranmu dari itu, aku masih kecil tahu," peringat EJ.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Edward bingung.

Aku berpandangan bertanya melihat EJ.

"Dad berpikir ketika melihat mom, dengan pikiran yang 'liar'," jawab EJ menjawab pandanganku.

Aku menatap Edward marah.

"Ed, jaga pikiranmu ketika bersama EJ, dia sama denganmu," marahku.

Edward berpandangan terkejut dan wajahnya tampak akan menelusup ke dalam pikiran Ej.

Dan wajahnya tampak putus asa.

"Kau tidak dapat menelusup kepikirannya?" tanyaku ketika kami berdua berjalan mendekati keluarga tersebut.

"Yeah, kau benar," jawab Edward frustasi. EJ tampak senang dengan itu.

Tetapi semua senyap ketika langkahan kaki Charlie terdengar di setiap dia menaiki tangga.

Semua menegang tak terkecuali Jasper karena aku dapat mengetahuinya bahwa dia mengirimkan kemampuannya kepadaku.

"Jazz, tidak usah seperti itu, aku kuat kok," senyumku.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga Bells," tegang Jasper.

EJ hanya terkekeh, sepertinya Edward juga tersenyum simpul.

Dan langkah kaki Charlie yang berat menjejakkan kakinya di lantai terakhir.

"Kau..." ucap Carlisle tidak percaya.

"Um yeah, Chaerl Wadck, itu aku," senyum Charlie dalam bentuk usia tujuh belas tahun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melanggar titah Alfaku dahulu, namun karena Bella sudah menjadi keluarga kalian maka aku akan memberikan despensasi, tapi aku masih bisa menurunkan titah pada Bella," sebuah gaung yang aneh terdengar ditelingaku dan juga EJ.

"Kau Alfa?" tanya Carlisle bingung.

"Ya, tapi bukan disini. Aku mengepalai beberapa kawanan," jawab Charlie enggan.

"Maksudmu apa dengan 'beberapa kawanan' itu?" kernyit Carlisle.

"Dad, percuma kau menggunakan kekuatanmu menyentuh pikiran grandpa, grandpa telah membangun tembok," ucap EJ melihat Edward yang berusaha menembus.

Charlie tersenyum.

"Aku lupa berapa jumlah pastinya, namun wilayahnya telah menyentuh Asia Tenggara, Timur sedikit Asia Barat dan tengah," tampak jelas Charlie sangat enggan menceritakan semua ini.

"Dan jangan memaksaku untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut Carlisle," peringat Charlie tegas.

Tidak ada lagi Charlie sang _chief_ Forks dan yang ada hanya seorang pemuda yang gagah berani dengan wajah menyiratkan ketegasan yang kini menatap Carlisle kosong.

Kami semua menahan napas, sebenarnya kecuali para serigala itu adalah hal yang sangat normal. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantung EJ dan Reneesme yang berdebar cepat dan mendengarkan detak jantungku yang seirama.

"Hei Chaerl," lambai Carlisle pada wajah Charlie

Charlie tersadar dari tatapan kosongnya, kemudian dia menampilkan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Ada apa Dad?" tanyaku.

"Kedua cucuku akan datang," jawab Charlie sumringah.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Tenang Bells, mereka akan ke rumahku kok," ucap Charlie.

"Cucu, kau punya cucu?" kernyitku.

"Tentu saja, kau kira usiaku sudah berapa hah," protes Charlie.

"Siapa nama cucumu?" tanyaku.

Charlie menimbang-nimbang dan kembali menjadi kosong.

Seperti ada yang berkecamuk didirinya.

Akhirnya Charlie membuka suaranya.

"Padil dan Anggi," jawab Charlie.

"Laki-laki?" kernyitku.

"Ke dua-duanya," senyum Charlie.

Mereka telah berubah," bisikku.

"Belum," jawab Charlie singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyurh mereka ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Memancing mereka pada perubaha sayang," jawabnya.

"Perubahan? Maksudmu?"

Charlie kembali menimbang-nimbang untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

"Anakmu akan menjadi permasalahan oleh Volturi," jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu Charlie?" tanya Edward.

Charlie hanya dapat membisikan satu kata.

"Karena mereka berbeda," jawab Charlie.

Semuanya diam mendengar jawaban Charlie tersebut.

"Nah, Bells, kau dan Jacob akan menjemput mereka," perintah.

"Mengapa harus mereka?" protes Edward.

"Karena bau mereka sama," jawab Charlie.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Charlie mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Dia mencium ke dua belah pipi Reneesme dan kemudian memberikan kode kepada Jacob, membuat mereka kembali turun.

Setelah memastikan ke dua orang tersebut pergi semua orang mulai membuka suara.

"Aku tidak menyukainya kalau seperti itu," gerutu Edward.

"Dad, jangan berpikir begitu mengenai Grandpa," peringat Ej.

Dan tampak Edward kembali menjadi frustasi karena ucapan anaknya yang sebenarnya sungguh manis namun berubah menjadi buruk karena itu.

Aku hanya tertawa menghilangkan pikiran itu dari otakku.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...

**A/N: ihii akhirnya bisa apdet juga deh, pada bingung pada bingung, maklumkan sajalah yah soalnya ini fic dibuat saat lagi ngerjain PR. Nah please Reviewnya yah.**


End file.
